


Confundus

by NymphadoraRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Post-War, Romance, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraRavenclaw/pseuds/NymphadoraRavenclaw
Summary: [Shortfic] Hermione and Ron have been together for a year and with each passing day, they realize how their relationship is increasingly serious and consolidated. The problem is that both still keep secrets from each other and important revelations will unfold in unexpected moments.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"I know you have the best intentions Hermione, but goblins are far from wanting the help of wizards." Ron argued aware that that discussion, started minutes before, was far from over.

They were in what was now his room at Grimmauld Place, a house he had shared with Harry for almost two years. The two were among the four walls they had painted blue on a Sunday afternoon when the biggest topic of their discussions was the way Ron did not hold the paint roller in the right way causing Hermione to be forced to show him the right way of painting a wall, which made Ron upset since he, in turn, don’t saw nothing wrong with his way of painting. He remembered how they had taken all day and how they were too exhausted to even fight, but not tired enough to stop exchanging intense kisses while they had paint splashing all over their bodies.

" Wizards have created laws that excluded and harmed goblins in many ways, it is our duty to undo that now! " said Hermione, sitting on his bed and reopening the books and notes she kept under Ron's bedside table.

Those little gestures of intimacy made his heart heat up, just as it did when Hermione wore one of his Chudley Cannons shirts as she was doing now. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and she seemed aware of it even though she looked away from her scrolls.

"They have no interest in using wands" continued Ron sitting next to her "In fact, they don't even need to."

" But _if_ they want to use it," countered Hermione, stressing "if" in a somewhat shrill way. "They would be able to do this without breaking any laws!"

Ron sighed as he stroked Hermione's hair.

"Goblins also have secrets they don't reveal to wizards, for example the way they forge metals, Godric Gryffindor's own sword is proof of that." continued Ron, obtaining silence for an answer this time." Do you really need to study ancient runes now?

"Professor McGonagall gave me Dumbledore's notes on The Tales of Beedle, The Bard. He gave me this book as a gift, it is my obligation to do this translation and publish it." replied Hermione without taking her eyes off her scrolls, but bringing her body closer to Ron who kept the affection in her hair.

"You will have all the time in the world for that Mione, today is Saturday, we should be enjoying the fact that we finally managed to spend the whole day together." he said causing Hermione to lift her head in his direction and accept his kisses.

What he said was true. It had been almost a year since Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts and both believed that after that they would no longer need to spend days missing each other as it had been during the girl's school days. However, Ron's tasks as an auror took more and more of his time each day apart from having his part-time job at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes where he helped George rebuild what he and Fred had once envisioned. Hermione's routine also did not favor their meetings, the Ministry of Magic demanded more and more dedication on her part and she felt as overwhelmed as she did in her third year at Hogwarts, when she used a timekeeper to study all the subjects on the grid school.

Both were aware that, if they were arguing with each other, it was because they missed their constant debates and the slow, loving kisses they were exchanging under Ron's bed reflected that feeling in every way.

"I know we have to enjoy the day but I need at least a few minutes to translate this page, I want this publication to be perfect. "said Hermione still keeping her forehead against Ron's not wanting to break the proximity

"Everything you do is perfect, Mione."Ron said that while leaving kisses all over her face receiving a smile in response.

"I can make an exception this time and we can go to Florean Fortescue, I heard that the new owners make a great ice cream." proposed Hermione, letting the book slip from her hands so she could wrap her arms around Ron's neck.

"It's a tempting offer " he replied, kissing her lips at last."But today is George's birthday and, you know, we all made a point of spending that day with him at The Burrow, Harry and Ginny are probably already there, but I'll understand if you don't want to go."

Hermione was startled, she had completely forgotten about the celebration that would take place at the Weasleys' house even though she had been warned weeks ago.

She couldn't imagine what it must have been like for George to spend the first day of his birth without the brother he had been with all his life. She remembered as if it had happened yesterday, the expressions of pain and grief that all the Weasleys carried the morning after Voldemort's defeat, remembered the silences between her and Ron and everything she could do before and what she could do now, was to maintain her presence and support.

"The Burrow has always been a home for me." she replied, looking at him affectionately. "Of course I will be there with you."

Ron smiled in response to pulling her in for another long kiss. He had realized, in his brief relationship with Lavender, how much time spent snogging mattered to him, but with Hermione, it was even better. Being able to be so close to the girl he loved and admired since his early years at Hogwarts conveyed inexplicable sensations within him.

"We'd better start getting ready if we don't want to be late, right?" said Hermione, giving Ron one last quick kiss before getting out of bed. It was difficult to see her this close, wearing his shirt and not wanting to pull her to something else, he agreed with her nonetheless, exchanging his casual robes for more social clothes and heading with her to the Apparition Zone next door outside Grimmauld Place, then.

The Burrow looked as welcoming as ever. Bill was there beside Fleur and even Charlie had returned from Romania because he knew how important his presence would be. Ron could almost feel like in his childhood, with the whole family together and happy. Almost. Looking into his mother's eyes and seeing the pain she visibly struggled to hide, showed that nothing would be like before in his family.

"I know you won't be happy about it, but now it's official that none of the Malfoys are going to Azkaban." said Harry when Ron and Hermione finally managed to get out of the arms of Molly Weasley who insisted that they both had to visit her more often and embarrassed them with questions related to marriage and children.

"A part of me knew it would happen sooner or later." replied Ron in a frustrated tone.

"No more talking about work." Ginny intervened, standing next to Harry, who wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist. "Did you know that Percy has a girlfriend? He said he will bring her today."

"Well, then we'll meet the poor girl." replied Ron making the three laugh briefly before being interrupted by Molly who disapproved of what was said by her son. She was clearly trying to act as if nothing had happened, as if Percy had never hurt everyone present in that house, as if there had never been a war that took one of her children.

" George are you wearing a plastic ear?" asked Arthur Weasley when, minutes later, George arrived at The Burrow alongside a smiling Angelina. It was becoming more and more common for Ron to meet her at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes at the end of the day when she and her older brother made excuses to be alone.

"I made this one charming and now I have a new and more powerful ear than the old one. "replied George as he greeted the guests. "I can even hear very low noises with that new ear."

"That would be good if it was not so obvious that it is a false ear." continued Arthur. "The difference in size is striking, you could order a normal prosthesis at St.Mungus."

Arthur was right, the plastic ear was attached to George's head by a bow the color of his hair and was noticeably larger than a normal ear. George, however, shrugged.

"Angelina said she found this an exceptional charm." was all that he answered before starting games in which he challenged his brothers, together with Harry, Hermione and Angelina to say phrases in the lowest tone they could while he tried to decipher what had been said with his new ear.

  
  


The game yielded a good laugh between them, relaxing the tense atmosphere even when Percy was present beside Audrey who seemed as out of place among them as a merpeople on the earth's surface.

"Hermione, can you tell me how Muggles can fly a aeroplane?'" asked Arthur after cutting the cake that Molly had baked for George. They were all in the kitchen and Hermione was watching Ron intently to catch sneaky glances from him at Fleur who was sitting next to Bill in front of them. For her happiness, he no longer seemed to be so affected by the presence of the half veela.

"It's a complicated process, Mr. Weasley."she started smiling and, as always, amused by her father-in-law's interest in Muggle objects."But basically, airplanes have turbines that aid their flight."

Her answer provoked more questions from Arthur and she answered all of them happy to contribute to the welfare of the Weasleys patriarch in some way. He always behaved as a support for Molly and their children, but it was clear how the loss of a loved one affected him as much as the other family members there.

Hermione was not at all surprised when the Weasleys, along with Harry and Angelina, started a Quidditch match in the orchard after finishing the cake. As always, she preferred to stay under one of the orange trees and just watch the sibling game that Ginny was clearly taking very seriously.

"So I'm not the only one who prefers to just watch Quidditch." Audrey said approaching Hermione and sitting next to her.

She was young and beautiful, looking as serious and focused as Percy.

"I don't like flying very much, I'm not as good at it as I would like to be." replied Hermione cordially.

"Well, neither does Percy, but he insists, doesn't he?" Audrey said pointing to where her boyfriend was flying clumsily visibly between his brothers, avoiding bludgers that Ginny and George shot at him.

Hermione laughed at the phrase that Audrey had said. Maybe she wasn't as serious as she seemed after all, Audrey was just uncomfortable being in a new place, and as much as she loved Molly Weasley, Hermione knew how tough the woman could be with her daughters-in-law, just as she had been with Fleur. She was aware of how lucky she was to have always been with that family, and there was no need for introductions when she and Ron started dating.

"I heard great things about you, Ron and Harry, I have to admit that I admire the three of you very much." said Audrey, Hermione thanked her. "Percy said that you and Ron have been together since ever."

Hermione thought of protesting, claiming that it had actually only been a year since she and Ron had officially had a relationship, but remembering all of their little moments when they were prefects at Hogwarts, the way they danced together at Bill's and Fleur wedding and how they had been side by side throughout the second war, made her concluded that Audrey was right.

"Yes," replied Hermione. "Since ever.''

Their conversation was interrupted by the movement around when the Weasleys and Angelina landed with their brooms, Ron was smiling broadly.

"I haven't played like this since Hogwarts and I have to admit, I missed it. " he said approaching Hermione who got up from the grass to wrap her arms around him, smiling back.

"He was really good."said Ginny approaching the two. "Handled all of Harry's attempts to score a goal."

" And you didn't even need a _confundus_ this time. " Harry added in an amused tone, Ron frowned.

"What do you mean?"he asked, looking from Harry, to Ginny and finally to Hermione, who had acquired a tense posture.

"Uh ... never mind. " said Harry, trying to change the subject but failing. Ron had moved away from Hermione and was looking at everyone waiting for an answer.

Percy, Bill, George and Charlie had left as well as Angelina and Audrey, as if they had already foreseen the negative direction of that conversation.

" I’m still waiting for an answer." said Ron

" Ron … "began Hermione, unable to look at him. 'When we were in sixth year at Hogwarts, I used the confundus charm on one of you opponents in the test to join the Gryffindor team."

" Did you ... And did you know that all along?" questioned the redhead referring to Ginny and Harry who nodded.

"Ron, I just wanted to ..."

"I think I'm going to go home now." he said, interrupting what Hermione said as he walked away. ''Tell everyone I had to leave and I couldn't say goodbye, Ginny."

"Ron… "Hermione made one more attempt but he had already turned his back on her and was walking away from The Burrow, towards the place where he could Apparate.

She felt tears forming in her eyes as her heart pounded in her chest.

" Hermione I'm sorry ... I thought you already talked about it by then." Harry said, visibly sorry, she couldn't empathize, however.

" Harry, you prat! "exclaimed Hermione, tearing away a tear aggressively. "Ah ... I'm going back to the Grimmauld Place and see if I can find Ron yet."

"Let her go, Harry." said Ginny when Hermione turned away and started to walk away and he started to go after her. " You two talk later."

Harry nodded, walking back to The Burrow beside Ginny and feeling guilty.


	2. Oceans

The days went on rainy and cloudy, to the stress of Hermione who, at various times, was unable to use the Flu network being forced to leave the Granger house and go to the Apparition Zone to reach the Ministry of Magic.

It was curious to see how, even with the support of the Minister, she still needed to prove to her superiors that at all times they tested her ability to understand the wizarding world because she was a Muggle born.

Between her daily tasks at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and her dedication to translating the runes from The Tales of Beedle The Bard, Hermione could almost forget how much she missed sleeping and waking up next to Ron, having him around asking for help in his transfiguration tasks and potions that, like Auror, he was obliged to perform.

Although they both had jobs at the Ministry, it was difficult to find each other in the corridors or elevators, especially now that he was visibly avoiding meeting her. It had been days since they had seen each other despite Hermione's attempt to meet him at Grimmauld Place on George's birthday. However, she could not endeavor to try to contact him at that moment, she needed to make her arguments heard, she needed her goals to be achieved.

"House Elves have been brainwashed for centuries, the way they were and are treated by wizards is harmful and abusive.'' said Hermione in yet another meeting with her department colleagues. "They are entitled to proper treatment, wages, vacations and respect just like us wizards ..."

''We understand this far, Miss. Granger." interrupted the wizard sitting in front of him at a table where four other people were sitting in search of discussing the new regulation that would apply salaries to elves and condemn abusive behaviors of wizards towards them.

Hermione was used to having her speech interrupted by other wizards and tried not to show her dissatisfaction when receiving that treatment even though she was known to be part of the "golden trio" being next to the "Chosen One" Harry Potter.

There was still a fine drizzle with dark clouds in the sky when she left the Ministry building, heading for the apparition zone with the goal of having Diagon Alley as a destination. She crossed the place until she arrived at the cheerful Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, finding only one of them there, however.

"Ron left a few minutes ago, but you can stay here waiting for the weather to improve.'' George said when he noticed the woman's presence among agitated children and teenagers. "There are several new products that you may find interesting."

"I appreciate the invitation but I'll be going, see you there George. " said Hermione, going towards the exit and receiving a hand wave as goodbye.

Her next stop would obviously be the Grimmauld Place. She was tireless, did not like poorly resolved discussions and knew that Ron was aware of this, would not be able to escape forever, despite her fearing the outcome of the conversation they would have sooner or later.

From the entrance to the house, it was possible to hear voices and laughter, but before reaching them, Hermione had to repeat to Kreacher countless times that it was not necessary for him to take her clothes to dry because she could do this alone without abusing the services of the old man elf.

Harry and Ginny were in the kitchen behind a table full of spices and raw foods that she assumed they would both cook together. She arrived at the moment when Harry was trying to bargain to return an object to Ginny in exchange for a kiss, both were distracted by the presence of their friend.

"Hey Mione, I didn't know I would find you here today." Ginny said smiling at her as she walked away from Harry who looked embarrassed.

"Hi Ginny, I only came here because ..."

"He's not here Mione, not yet at least" said Ginny anticipating what she was saying "We haven't seen him all day, but you can stay and have dinner with us."

"Don't worry, my parents are waiting to have dinner with me at home" she said, unable to hide her frustration. Be a third wheel for her friends was not exactly her goal that night.

Ginny nodded and announced that she would go to the bathroom before leaving Hermione and Harry alone in the kitchen that was now dominated by an awkward silence.

"I know I already said that but I'm sorry Mione. " Harry started awkwardly. "I really thought that, by now ,you had already talked about it and ... I was an idiot to comment on the confundus at that time."

"Let it go, Harry.' replied Hermione, pulling up a chair and sitting down while he remained standing. ''her intention was always to take that secret to the grave, but now that it had been revealed, she couldn't spend the rest of her life brooding over that fact.'' I should never have done this in the first place.

"Don't blame yourself, I also did that thing with Felix Felicis and he didn't seem to care at the time. Soon he overcomes the use of confundus." said Harry, she was afraid that he wasn't.

When she heard footsteps behind her, Hermione initially thought it was Ginny coming back to where she were, but as she turned to the sound, she found another Weasley in her place.

"I'll see where Ginny is." Harry announced without getting a response from any of the friends who just exchanged looks while staying on opposite sides of the kitchen.

"We are no longer children Ron, we can not spend days ignoring each other as we did at Hogwarts." Hermione was the first to manifest, making mention of approach and being prevented by a gesture from Ron.

"We are no longer children and that is exactly why we should not be hiding things from each other." he said looking away at his shoes next. "I need time Hermione, and I wanted you to respect that."

Those words hit her like a spell in her chest. Ron didn't even want to be close to her and to have it confirmed was the same as having oceans conjured between them. Now they were distant and not just physically and that was definitely far from what she expected when she Apparated in front of Grimmauld Place.

She left without saying goodbye, this time with her own home as her destination. As she imagined, her parents were waiting for her for a family dinner, an act that had become even more important for them when they returned from Australia and had their memories recovered. 

They wanted to be part of her life even though they were not part of the wizarding world in which her daughter was inserted. The Granger may have been a small family but they cared for their first and only daughter, and she, even though she was no longer a child, also needed the support of both, especially at that time.

" Is it still dangerous for a person like you to be in the wizarding world dear?'' asked Helena Granger when the three were at the dinner table with hot dishes in front of them and the sound of the television on in the background.

"Not as much as before, Mom'' replied Hermione. "There are still some threats but nothing like before and there are several wizards responsible for stopping others that are aligned with the dark arts.''

She was aware of the way their concern had grown after they had access to almost all the facts related to the Second Wizarding War and the dangers she had been through. Unfortunately, it was impossible to hide that fact from her parents forever and, one day, Hermione was forced to answer all the questions her mother and father had about the reasons that led her to make them forget of their own lives, why she had a scar on her neck and how Ron had lost one of his older brothers.

Revealing all those facts had been difficult but necessary and, now more than ever, Hermione understood that it was not recommended to hide and keep secrets from the people she loved.

"It's very good to know that." said Paris Granger, caressing his daughter's hand on the table as Crookshanks climbed into his lap. "We are happy to see you accomplished with your conquests in the wizarding world, even if we do not understand all of them."

Hermione smiled in response. There weren't many, but it was her family after all.

The following days were summed up in work and lots of scrolls that needed to be filled out if what she wanted was to take another step towards the rights of the House Elves. She had also become close to a group of Elves who, like Dobby, were different and longed for a better life for their class.

She was excited, also, with the possibility of an institution that would be used as home to Elves who didn’t see their employers ’home as a safe place and was in that state of mind when she was surprised by a dark spectrum coming towards her at the exit of the Ministry. It was as if all good thoughts and feelings had been pulled from her.

She realized he was a dementor, and before she could muster the strength to reach for her wand and summon a patronus, an imposing silver Jack Russell Terrier appeared in front of her, pushing away the dementor and the dark feelings that came with them.

"The Minister is banning the dementors from Azkaban because he does not think it is right to use them as punishment, the problem is that there are always some who escape and come to torment" said Ron, approaching Hermione and analyzing her with concern. She still kept her expression of shock. "Are you alright ?'

"Yes, I am" she replied at last, finally managing to voice something after the shock and softening her expression when she realized that the two were alone on leaving the Ministry. '' Ron I ..."

"I need to hurry or I won't get to Diagon Alley in time." said Ron before she could complete what she was saying.

He had started to walk away, but she was right behind him, walking with him out of the Ministry gates in a weak, late-afternoon sun.

"How long are we going to stay like this Ron?" she asked as she followed his steps down the sidewalk to the Apparition Zone. "Will you never forgive me for hiding something so silly from you?"

"I ask you for a while and you can't respect that Hermione." replied Ron, turning to face her with a tired expression and fiddling in his own pockets. "Stay with it, it will make you feel better after this unexpected encounter with a dementor."

Feeling his arms around her was what she really needed to feel better, however, she accepted the small bar of chocolate that Ron took out of his own robes as a gesture of affection and care. Perhaps they were not as far apart as she imagined after all.

" I need to go.'' he said, walking away again and apparating away. This time, without being stopped by her.


	3. The Locket

The Dobby Institution was officially born in the second week of April and Hermione couldn't be happier. With wizard staff and elves, the place was located in a bustling wizarding village in Scotland and even though it was recent, it was already welcoming and helping thousands of House Elves.

Harry made a point of donating a generous amount of Galleons and nukes to contribute to the institution, which Hermione was initially opposed to.

"It's a lot of money, I can't accept that.'' she said when she heard about the donation.

''I have enough money for about three generations of family Mione." said Harry, reassuring her. "That's the least I can do.''

They were leaving the Ministry together after a long day of work and walked side by side while talking among the crowd of wizards and witches who, like themselves, were also heading home.

"You are the best friend ever!'' she exclaimed, stopping halfway to hug him while receiving amused and curious looks for having stopped in the middle of a flow of people and also for being part of the "golden trio", attracting attention naturally.

"I just try." Harry replied, hugging her back and smiling at her. "But there is someone among us who is much better."

He obviously spoke of Ron and she can't help but let out a breath.

"This time he is already at Grimmauld Place on normal days." he continued looking sideways at his friend. He had screwed up and he knew it, but he would do whatever was possible to see his bests friends well again.

"I don't think he's in the mood to see me." she replied in a discouraged tone as they started walking again.

"Nonsense, he seemed exceptionally happy today, you should go to Grimmauld Place to check with your own eyes. " suggested Harry, causing her to reconsider her fate.

The two followed opposite paths when they were in the area where they could Apparate and Hermione moved to a street already well known to her. She walked to the entrance of the house as if lead were stuck to her feet. Whatever it was to hear, it wouldn't be easy.

After politely dismissing Kreacher help, Hermione stood still for a few moments, just watching Ron from where he was. He had The Daily Prophet in his hands while maintaining a calm posture on the small sofa in the living room and was so focused that he did not notice her presence, which allowed her to observe him from afar, as if trying to keep all the features of the boy in her memories.

"Harry said I would meet you here at that time."said Hermione breaking the silence and approaching Ron who still leafing through The Daily Prophet without looking at her.

" He really knows me this Harry, don't he?!" he replied in an attempt to break the tension in the room. She didn't laugh.

"Ron, I'm not happy to say that." Hermione started approaching and feeling her own throat close with the sensation of saying those words. "But I will understand if you want to break up…"

"No." interrupted Ron, finally fixing his gaze on her. "Not at all."

The feeling of relief and happiness dominated her mind, but she knew that conversation was not over yet. She sat down next to Ron on the sofa in the living room, ready to keep her arguments.

"When I did that spell ... " she started.

"Hermione I really don't care about that." said Ron, surprising her. "You and Harry worked together in our sixth year at Hogwarts so that I could do well, something that was important to me. I'm not necessarily sad that you don't believe that I could pass the test without confusing my opponent."

Hermione opened her mouth to contest but he continued.

" I just needed some time to be ready to say something that I had also kept in secret and that I thought I would never say to you, something that only Harry knew, as in the case of using the confundus, only in this case it involves the time when we were hunting Horcruxes." Ron spoke looking into her eyes and she was aware of the pain they transmitted.Talking about that period was difficult, she still couldn't help shivering every time someone questioned the source of her scar on her neck, despite the internal marks being even more painful.—You know how much using the Slytherin locket affected me, but you have no idea how he was able to manipulate me to get away from you.

Hermione moved her body even closer to his in support, placing a hand over his, attentive to all his words.

"I took Harry out of that lake, wielded Godric's sword and with it I broke a piece of Tom Riddle's soul, but before that.'' He sighed before continuing and Hermione increased the pressure of their hands together. "Before that the locket showed me an image, the vision of the voices that he made me hear every day. It showed you and Harry, a cruel version of you in front of me, saying things that have always been in dark places in my mind. Harry claimed that I was the least loved son, that my parents preferred him in my place and ... And then there was you, saying that I was nothing close to The Chosen One, that no one would ever choose me with him around and then ... ah Hermione, and then the two images of you exchanged an intense kiss and after that, I used the sword to destroy the locket."

Hermione had an expression of shock and some tears were streaming down her cheeks. She never imagined that something horrible like that had happened and immediately felt the weight of guilt for having treated him with such indifference when Ron found them again. Her only response was to hug him tightly, covering that freckled face with her bushy hair while Ron's arms were around her tenderly.

"Tom Riddle thought he knew you only because he had contact with your dark feelings but did not know.'' said Hermione between sniffles. "He was not able to see how you were always capable of everything by the people you love! And me and Harry ... we were always like brothers, we loved each other that way, I thought you knew that.''

"Harry said something similar when I destroyed the Horcrux." said Ron, stroking Hermione's hair.

''Tom Riddle would never be able to truly understand your heart.'' she completed.

"Everything is fine now ." he said kissing her temples and increasing the intensity of the hug. "I think I can say that we finally got over it."

She nodded wiping her own tears away and approxi from Ron in the meantime. Only a few days had passed but she had missed that closeness and, from the way he pulled her in for a kiss,she realized that Ron had also felt the same.

The caresses became more intense and, for a few seconds, the only sound in the room was of their lips meeting again and again as well as their hands that explored their bodies continuously.

They tripped over the furniture in the living room for refusing to break the contact between their lips, even as they climbed the stairs towards Ron's blue room. They separated only to do the preventive spell, before re-entwining each other while they took off their clothes between infinite kisses.

She felt Ron's hands all over her body and couldn't help but exclaim when one reached a particularly sensitive area of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she was led to the soft bed that cushioned her with soft creaks.

She liked every bit of the person in front of her, from the freckles that were present, not only on the boy's face, but in almost all of his body, to the eyes that looked at her with desire and affection as no one had ever done before. Ron watched her closely as their bodies, now embedded , were undulating at the same pace, eliciting exclamations of pleasure from both.

Ron loved that intimacy, seeing Hermione's hair grow even more rebellious against the pillow due to the friction of their bodies, seeing her with parted lips so he could kiss her while maintaining the intensity of his thrusts.

He made a point of saying something close to that in her ear, including some dirty words that would certainly be disapproved by Hermione in different circumstances, but that now provoked her in another way.

It was too much for her, to have Ron on her, to feel his hands in the most sensitive areas of her body and to hear his voice was too much for Hermione's senses who also felt Ron losing control over her. He kissed her erratically as the intensity of the movements between their bodies grew until they reached their peak and finally parted.

Breathless, they lay side by side while laughing and talking as if they hadn't done it for decades. Hermione laughed while Ron described what it was like to take polyjuice potion to pass for a dark wizard and thus obtain the location of three fugitive death eaters. "I was afraid I would never lose that strange nose again," he said at one point in the conversation, when Hermione lost her breath at laughing at the grotesque descriptions he made of the appearance of the wizard he had become.

Ron, meanwhile, listened carefully to all the details about the Dobby Institution and, despite Hermione's protests, insisted that he would donate part of the galleons he had received from the Ministry for his services in the Second Wizarding War.

They had almost forgotten how conversations flowed between them, how they enjoyed all their little conversations, even those that turned into bickering.

"You know, with the Dobby Institution and all my tasks in the Department of regulation and control of Magical Creatures, I think I'll take some time off in the translate the runes from The Tales of Beedle The Bard." Hermione said between exchanged kisses, keeping her forehead against Ron's. "Taking time to rest is important."

"Hmmm.'' Ron replied kissing Hermione's lips with more intensity when he heard that. ''Just Imagine the fun things we can do in your time to rest."

He stroked Hermione's leg suggestively and received a light slap on the arm in response.

"I still maintain my proposal to move to Aberdeen together." continued Ron, looking more seriously at Hermione now. That subject had been between them since she graduated from Hogwarts. Ron had been saving money since he started living with Harry, who refused to let his friend pay rent. Thus, he intended to have his own home soon. "I know we are young, but you are still the best thing of my past, of my present and I see that you will remain so in the future. Let's live together, Hermione, just you and me."

She gave him the most intense kiss of the day, nestling even more in his arms and stroking his hair. She agreed with him. She knew that what they had was far from passing and that sooner or later, their lives would be even more intertwined than they had been during all their years of living together.

"Let's rent an apartment together then." replied Hermione. "I think we overcome any barrier that prevents us from taking this relationship more seriously, don't we?''

Ron was smiling triumphantly, as if he had just received the news that his favorite Quidditch team had won the cup. He placed himself on top of her, filling every trace of that pretty face with kisses while making her laugh with tickles that she couldn't escape.

"I missed you, you know?" she said after Ron interrupted the tickling session to kiss her in the most affectionate way he could. "Going to the cinema without you isn’t the same thing, I missed having someone yelling at the screen as if they could hear it, it is very inconvenient but it is fun."

The two laughed together at the memory of their Muggle dates.

"We can do that now, can't we?" Ron suggested with a familiar smile to Hermione dominating his face. He kissed her once more before continuing. "I imagine that, like me, you must have had a busy day. We are going to slow down with a movie and some snogging in the dark room."

Hermione pressed her lips to his before answering:

"This is definitely a great idea!"

They dressed in a muggle way, still between kisses and caresses. She knew that the weather outside was not the best, so she also wore a reddish brown sweater with a letter "R" embroidered on the front.

"I remember when that sweater was mine." said Ron playfully as they went down towards the door. She shrugged.

"It looks better on me.'' answered.

"Fair." he said smiling and clasping his hands so that they would apparate together towards the Muggle neighborhood now quite familiar to both.

The film they chose was not very animated this time, which did not stop them from enjoying the darkness for snogging, cuddling and whispered dialogues.

"I was thinking." began Hermione, whispering close to Ron's ear. "If we went to rent an apartment, you will have to accept Crookshanks between us."

" It's worth it, I even learned to like this cat over the years.'' Ron whispered back, bending his head to kiss her again.

"And they'll also have my bookshelves.'' continued when they broke contact. Ron shrugged.

" I was just thinking of an apartment with enough rooms for a library." he said and in response, received one of the most affectionate looks that Hermione could give him.

"I love you so much!'' she exclaimed, stroking his face gently.

"I love you, too" Ron replied, twining his fingers through Hermione's hair and leaning over her again.

They kissed until the movie was over and the movie theater lights went back on, they stayed that way when all the seats around them were already empty and only agreed to separate when they were forced by those responsible to leave the room free for the next movie.They were laughing aimlessly walking, with their hands joined, through the streets full of Muggles that realized how different they were and looked at them with curiosity.

"We should go look for those snacks that taste like cardboard but that muggles love, what do you think?" said Ron when they entered another random street driven only by good feelings.

"How can you say that a fast food tastes like cardboard if you never ate cardboard?" asked Hermione, pretending to be irritated but unable to stop smiling. He shrugged.

"There are certain things that we just know, right?" replied smiling back and wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist.

They continued to walk together, this time not towards random paths, but with a purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> As i always say, english isn't my first language so i hope you could enjoyed that, let me know on the comments. Thanks!


End file.
